Discussion:Tour Mystérieuse
Mysterious Tower Traduction pour l'histoire de BBS Tiens, n'importe qui veut m'aider ? J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'instant ; si je peux m'en débrouiller un peu plus, je le ferai. J'ai besoin des citations du jeu de temps en temps, et vu que je joue en anglais, je ne peux pas vraiment aider là. TamboursTonnerre Ensemble ! avril 23, 2012 à 12:04 (UTC) ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Au début du jeu, Mickey s’entraînait dans la Tour mystérieuse avec son maître, Yen Sid, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ressente un danger. Terra fut le premier des trois apprentis d'Eraqus à visiter la Tour. Après avoir appris que Maître Xehanort se trouvait dans des terres dévastées en regardant le Miroir magique, Terra partit voir l'ancien Maître de la Keyblade, Yen Sid, afin d'obtenir de plus amples informations. A son arrivée, il vit Mickey s'envoler grâce à son Fragment d’Étoile. Terra continua pour rencontrer Yen Sid . Ce dernier avait pressenti l'arrivée de Terra et le départ de Mickey, dans la mesure où il peut ressentir les déplacements des porteurs de la Keyblade. Yen Sid pense que les Nescients et Xehanort sont reliés et renvoie Terra à la recherche de Xehanort. Dès que le jeune homme s'en alla, Yen Sid se demanda si Xehanort ne s'était pas "détourné" du droit chemin une fois de plus. Ven arriva à la Tour involontairement après avoir touché le Fragment d'Étoile au Pays Imaginaire. Dans le même temps, Donald et Dingo, assis à l'entrée, se demandaient où était parti le Roi. En voyant soudainement arriver Ven, ils le prirent tout d'abord pour le Roi... puis l'escorta jusqu'à Yen Sid. Le vieil homme savait qu'Eraqus avait ordonné à Ven de rentrer à la maison, mais dit que Ven et Mickey agissaient de la même façon. (They at first mistake Ven for the king but then take him upstairs to Yen Sid. The old man notes that Eraqus ordered Ven to return home, but says Ven is just like Mickey that way.) Ven expliqua qu'il ne sût pas où se trouva le Roi (Ça paraît étrange...) (Ven says that he does not know where Mickey is, so Yen Sid finds him.) Yen Sid retrouva Mickey, évanoui et kidnappé par Maître Xehanort, dans la Nécropole des Keyblades. Donald et Dingo se préparèrent à sauver Mickey, mais Yen Sid les arrêta, connaissant qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille face à Maître Xehanort. (knowing that they are no match for Master Xehanort.) À la fin, Ven partit seul pour payer sa dette à Mickey, qui l'avait sauvé plus tôt. (to repay his debt to Mickey for saving him earlier). Après avoir retrouvé Mickey évanoui dans les Entrechemins, Aqua vint à la Tour pour l'emmener à Yen Sid. Pendant que Donald et Dingo essayèrent d'éveiller le Roi, Yen Sid lui raconta la défaite d'Eraqus aux mains de Terra. Aqua refusa de croire que Terra ait pu faire une telle chose. Yen Sid l’espérait également, mais conseilla Aqua d'obtenir la vérité en parlant directement à Terra, à la Nécropole des Keyblades. Elle quitta la tour, et Yen Sid lui conseilla d'être prudente. (Aqua furiously denies that Terra could do that. Yen Sid hopes this as well, but tells Aqua to find the truth by talking to Terra himself in the Keyblade Graveyard. She leaves with Yen Sid warning her to be careful.) Après avoir vaincu Ventus (possédé par Vanitas), Mickey emmena Aqua et Ven à la Tour. Toutefois, Ven perdit conscience, et se trouva à la frontière entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Yen Sid dit à Aqua qu'elle devait croire en ses amis pour espérer les sauver. Si elle a foi dans les liens qu'elle a tissé avec Ven, il pourra revenir dans la Lumière. Mickey croit en Ven également, et Aqua dit que Terra le sera aussi, dès qu'elle l'aura retrouvé. (Yen Sid tells Aqua that she must believe in her friends to save them. If she treasures the bonds she shares with Ven, he will be led back to light. Mickey agrees to believe in Ven too, and Aqua says Terra will too, when she finds him again.) Aqua partit avec Ven pour trouver un lieu sûr où il pourrait dormir. Suite à la défaite de Terra-Xehanort, Mickey, indigne, plaça sa Keyblade et le Fragment d'Étoile sur le bureau de Yen Sid. Yen Sid lui rendit la Keyblade, sachant qu'il avait agi avec courage. Et le Roi la brandit avec fierté. (as the King raises it in pride.)